Rose's letters
by MidnightWren
Summary: Rose can write letters to the Doctor using Bad Wolf spoilers 4 Journeys End
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

Dear Doctor,

_I'm sorry for leaving you at Bad Wolf Bay I'm sorry for kissing him. Thoughts run through my head when I write. At first I hated you for leaving me with a man I barely knew. Why did you leave? I spent almost 3 years trying to get back. When I saw you on the street I felt joy I hadn't felt in years. I had played this scene so many times in my head but it never ended with you getting shot by a Dalek. I was so scared that you would not regenerate that all my work was for nothing. Or that you would change into someone I didn't even know. Someone who wouldn't care about me. I love you for so much more then your face. I love how you can be a six year old one moment and then ramble on about something scientific the next. When I was with you I felt so safe and I wish I told you that._

_The truth is I'm scared. I don't know what to do I mean Peter(You) is so different. He has a different type of anger in his eyes. You said he was born in battle full of blood anger and revenge. I'm scared of the future of what I will have to conquer without your hand in mine. I love you Doctor and I want you to be happy. Thank you for showing me everything and I don't want you to be alone. I wouldn't have missed my time with you for the world._

_Love._

_Your Rose _

_A golden light surrounds the letter and a universe away a man in pinstripes reads it worry spreads over his face._


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's letters

Dear Doctor,

Your gonna be wondering why I'm writing to you. Its just that I need to let you know I'm in a safe place. At least I think I am. Life is very confusing right now. Peters the same man as you. The only thing different is he's human. I have the strangest thoughts that he wont be able to handle the anger. The anger of not being able to travel. He's in a flat with carpet, doors, windows and a mortgage! He's doing the domestic approach! The one adventure you could never have. So my worry is will he be able to? Can the Time Lord even a human one stay in one place? Can I still live with him through the confusion? I don't really know Doctor. I guess time will tell. I hope you are not alone. You need someone who will hold your hand. I cant do that right now but you will find someone else.

With all my love,

Rose Marion Tyler

Bad Wolf

Shiver

Press the review button or I will send you a rabid penguin! (AKA in Addie speak a strongly worded letter.)


	3. Chapter 3

A whooshing sound filled the hub. Jack, Mickey and Martha ran to see it. The all so familiar box appeared "Hey Doc let me in" Jack shouted banging on the door. A mop of dark brown hair popped out "Oi Jack stop vandalizing the TARDIS! Mickey Martha your working for Torchwood?" The Doctor cried happily. "Good boss." Mickey responded "Hey Doc where's Rose?" Jack asked impatiently. A dark look spread over the Doctors face.

"Where's human you?" Martha questioned "Oh no." Jack said flatly. "You didn't." Jack was now moving closer to the Doctor at a dangerous speed. "Jack before you make me regenerate let me explain." The Doctor said quickly "You left her again!" Mickey screamed his eyes full of hate. "She spent nearly three years married to Torchwood trying to get back to you! And you abandon her again." Screamed Mickey "She can have a normal life, I cant give her that." The Doctor whispered. "Doctor she doesn't want a normal life." Mickey hissed, "She loves you more than her own life, She opened the time vortex! I think that's a statement." Martha exclaimed. To tell the truth Martha was still a little jealous of Rose, but now she had Tom. "Martha were gonna go inside the TARDIS have a nice cup of tea." The Doctor said excitedly.

The crew walked inside the spaceship. "Doctor how do you know if she's alright?" Mickey asked, "With this." The Doctor said showing the two most important letters in the universe. Mickey reached out to grab it but Jack snatched it away. "Doc I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered. "So do I.' The Doctor whispered his face completely blank.

AN I'm not really happy about this chapter so be nice! Review for joint custody of John Barrowmen! Ya know you want to! Next chapter Rose and 10.5 hit a snag.


End file.
